


Step Into The Dojo

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Funny, Karate, Martial Arts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Elsa is a Black Belt, running a club to hopefully inspire others to take up her art. With her students falling behind, Elsa feels like it is pointless to carry on. One day, however, her club has an unexpected new arrival. (Elsanna, Modern AU, Fluff, Based on a pic by shishiyoukai)





	Step Into The Dojo

There was a thunderous crash as the young boy fell to the floor and onto his back, his voice crying out in pain as glasses fell from his face. "Ahhhh!"

Standing over him, wearing a white karate gi with a black belt was a girl, a few years older than him with blue eyes and platinum hair. "You should have watched your feet, Olaf. You never know when an opponent might trip you up."

The young man grabbed his glasses and sat up, rubbing his injured rear. "I'm sorry, Master Elsa," he apologised. "I didn't see."

"With glasses like those, that surprises me, Olaf," Elsa said. "Alright, take five."

The younger man took his towel and headed over to the benches where his water bottle was.

Elsa sighed, looking at the rest of the bunch of weaklings she had sparred with that morning. They were all soft and fleshy, no muscle or meat among them, pretty much no effort to beat them.

All the training in her life to acquire the belt around her waist and she had barely anyone to prove herself too.

Elsa had set up this club to both hone her own skills and to hopefully inspire others to take up the martial arts, but sadly that was seeming pointless.

With wimps like these, there was a lack of challenge to this. Well, there was one boy who Elsa thought was a good equal, named Kristoff, but he had called in sick today, and as such there wasn't much fun.

As Elsa saw some of her other students try to spar against each other sloppily, she felt she had failed her art, the mere sight of these youngsters failing even the basic moves embarrassing her.

She was ready to call it a day when suddenly the door to the gym opened up and a young girl with strawberry blonde hair in twin braids and cheeks covered in freckles walked inside, carrying a large blue duffle bag under her arm. Elsa hadn't recognised the girl before but didn't want to send her away right there and then.

"Hey," she said calmly, greeting the students. "Is this where the Karate club is?"

"This is the place," Elsa acknowledged. "Are you looking to join up?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah! I've been practising my whole life.. although back in my old town there wasn't really anyone else to spar with."

"You new in town?" Elsa assumed.

She nodded again. "Yeah, I moved here last week with my folks. I'm Anna by the way."

"Elsa," Elsa introduced herself. "Well, Anna, put on your gi and let's see what you're made of."

Anna bowed with respect. "Hai, Sensei." She then took her bag to the side of the hall and began to change. As she put on her gi, Elsa noticed something about Anna.

The colour of her belt was black just like hers. She was no mere novice. She was a hardened veteran of the art, a worthy challenger for Elsa.

"I see you are a black belt," Elsa remarked, walking over to Anna.

Anna smirked. "I did say I've been doing this my whole life. Maybe I could show you a thing or two."

Elsa laughed. She'd faced girls at Anna's level plenty of times. There was nothing she could teach her that Elsa didn't already know.

Anna and Elsa walked over to the mat in the centre of the hall, both getting into fighting stances.

Elsa smiled confidently. She'd wipe the floor with this girl.

Anna suddenly leapt forward with a hand chop, Elsa quickly dodging it, but then the girl's leg caught her own and she was tripped onto the floor.

The other students in the room gasped loudly, as their sensei was knocked to the ground.

Elsa looked at Anna, surprised that she was taken out so easily. She then felt Anna smiling at her, in a rather intimidating way.

At this point, Elsa finally had gotten a good look at the new girl. She was very broad, shoulders almost as wide as Kristoff's and with a playful grin on her face. Elsa blushed deeply, feeling herself become attracted to Anna.

"Well, looks like I do have a few things to teach you after all," Anna remarked, before helping Elsa to her feet. As she did so, she held onto Elsa's hips, caressing them softly.

Elsa blushed furiously, having never let another one of her students touch her this way, but in a way, Anna was no student.

With her skills and the ease she had shown in taking Elsa down, Anna was a master.

Anna smirked, gently pulling her finger under Elsa's belt and pulling her close, putting her face almost inches in front of Elsa's. "Rule one, always prepare for an attack from the opposite direction."

"I-I knew that," Elsa stuttered. God, help me, her mind begged.

"And rule two," Anna said, pulling their faces close together.

Elsa blushed, wondering if Anna was going to kiss her. To her surprise, she didn't, merely twirling Elsa around before tripping her up again.

"Never think your opponent has their guard down," Anna finished.

Elsa rolled over and composed herself, not wanting to show herself up in front of her students any longer. "Yes, Um... thank you, Anna." She then got up. "Take note students. It would be wise of you to learn from our newest pupil."

Anna bowed. "It is an honour to be here, Master," she said, curling one side of her mouth into a smirk.

Elsa got back into a fighting stance, but then felt her feet become slightly tight. She widened her eyes and looked down, seeing the leggings of her gi had dropped down.

She blushed, covering up her exposed thighs as Anna twirled Elsa's belt in her hand.

"Looking for this?" She said, grinning.

Elsa scowled as the other girl toyed with her, humiliating her. "You think this is funny, don't you?"

"Not really," Anna remarked, smiling with a hint of pride. "Just like showing girls up. Here, I'll even put your belt back on for you."

"W-Wait what?" Elsa stuttered, but Anna had already moved up to her, wrapping the belt around Elsa's waist and pulling her close.

Anna then shut her eyes and kissed Elsa's lips softly, causing the head of the club to blush bright red as she embraced her.

Elsa pushed away, hiding her face. "What was that for?!"

Anna giggled. "Because you're a cute sensei, and that was my way of saying sorry."

Elsa blushed again. "Hush now, people are staring."

"Let them stare," Anna said. "I think I'm probably the best motivation these boys and girls have gotten in a long time... In fact... I could help you teach them."

Elsa looked to her left and right. "Let's take this somewhere private," she requested.

"Fine by me," Anna smirked.

Elsa turned to her students, who were still staring at her and Anna. "Alright you guys, keep practising while I handle things with Anna."

The other students nodded in agreement and went back to sparring with each other as Elsa and Anna walked into the locker rooms.

Elsa knew it was time to have a little chat with the new recruit, but as they entered the rather grey, plain changing room, Anna embraced her from behind, grinning.

"You are so stiff, you know that," Anna said. "You wanna mould these kids into Black belts like us, don't be such a hardass on them."

Elsa sighed. "I appreciate your advice, Anna, but... these are my students."

"Yeah, I know, but I can really help them. I'm very experienced, as you've seen," Anna said, smirking. "Besides, I like helping out cute girls."

Elsa blushed. "I... am surprised. I wasn't expecting you to do... any of the things you did."

"I'm the best when it comes to distraction," Anna said. "Why do you think I won 8 tourneys without breaking a sweat?"

"Wow..." Elsa said, in awe. "You really are a wonder, Anna."

"So are you," Anna said with a grin. "Maybe we could discuss this later? After... dinner?"

Elsa smirked. "You know what? Why not?" She then turned around and wrapped her arms around Anna. "But... I'd like to kiss you again if you don't mind."

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Anna replied, before kissing Elsa passionately, the two black belts wrapping their arms around each other as they began to make out.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** I got the idea for this fic from a pic by shishiyoukai on Deviantart. She was more than happy to let me use it as cover as well as adapt it into this fic. Hope ya'll enjoy!


End file.
